Memorandum
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie Bell esta ligeramente preocupada. Cree que se esta volviendo loca. Y que tiene que ver Oliver Tobias Wood con eso? Uhm... TODO?. TRADUCCION. Autora original: xx.just.a. contradiction.xx ..sin espacios


**(1)** Bell, el apellido de Katie, significa 'Campana'.

* * *

**Memorandum**

_Míralo.  
__Ahí acostado, durmiendo como un bebé - Sin imaginar siquiera por cuanta angustia mental me esta haciendo pasar.  
__Digo, estoy aquí y ahora, sentada, y en vez de hacer mi tarea, me estoy escribiendo a mí misma acerca de él.  
__¿Y anoche?  
__Si, anoche sólo dormí _**_tres_**_ horas.  
__¡Lo cual no seria tan grave si no me hubiese ido a la cama a las OCHO Y MEDIA!  
__¿Y sabes por qué solo dormí tres horas?  
__Porque... (Prepárate)  
__Estaba pensando en él_

_Wow, que sorpresa.  
__No._

_Oliver Tobías Wood  
__Pfft, vaya nombrecito.  
__No que el mío sea mucho mejor, pero vamos... ese sí que es un nombre...  
__Pero bueno, yo obtengo mi propia dosis de bromas con respecto al nombre. ¿Les suena?_ _(Cortesía de Fred y George)_ **(1)**

_Oliver Tobías Wood.  
Oliver Tobías Wood.  
Oliver Tobías W-  
Sip, realmente necesito dejar de hacer eso._

_Sabes, es bastante raro, porque solo puedo escribir de el cuando esta dormido... Porque cuando esta despierto, ando paranoica, sintiendo que va a correr a leerlo y luego bueno... Eso seria monstruosamente, increíblemente, terriblemente terrible.  
__Créeme._

_Pero en serio, míralo...  
__Aquel cabello oscuro, desaliñado, desordenado...  
__Y sus preciosas y largas pestañas (detrás de las cuales descansan grandes, increíblemente hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate)...  
__Y la forma en la que su corbata lo esta medio ahorcando y esta tumbado sobre la mesa...  
__Las mangas de su camisa enrolladas sobre los codos, justo como me encantan...  
__Y la camisa en sí pegándose a su cuerpo, acentuando su (increíblemente sexy) torso..._

_Sep, estoy enamorada.  
__...Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es lograr que él se enamore de mí._

_Sep.  
__Claro.  
__Eso va a pasar.  
__Bájate de esa nube, Katie._

_Bu. _

* * *

Sacado de su sueño por el suave sonido de un cuerpo golpeando una mesa, Oliver se sentó, restregándose sus largos ojos oscuros con cansancio. Volteándose, distinguió a Katie dormida sobre su tarea. Sonrió, bostezó, se estiró y se levantó, caminando hacia la mesa e inclinándose al lado del cuerpo durmiente. 

'¿Katie?' Susurró, sacudiéndola levemente, '¿Katie? Kates, es Ol… Despierta…'

Con su nariz levemente arrugada, la observaba mientras dormía, felizmente ignorante de la proximidad entre ambos. Fue ahí cuando él dirigió sus ojos al trozo de pergamino, mas bien arrugado, que reposaba encima de su incompleta tarea.

Preguntándose si seria una buena idea, lo tomó y después de un momento de vacilación, comenzó a leerlo.

Levantó sus cejas mientras sus ojos recorrían la página; se sonrió a si mismo mientras procesaba lo que la chica había escrito acerca de él.

'¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?' Murmuró con indignación, haciendo pausa en un párrafo en particular, pero siguió leyendo. 'Bellos ojos e increíblemente sexy cuerpo¿eh?'

Riendo mientras leía la última parte, colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa y se limpió una lagrima de alegría antes de mirar a la víctima, que permanecía sin enterarse de nada.

'Me quiere.' Se dijo, antes de agarrar su pluma.

Tomando un trozo de pergamino en blanco de abajo de la cabeza de la chica, escribió una nota antes de levantarse, empacar sus cosas y dirigirse a la entrada de la torre. Se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras y se volteó para verla, sonrió dulcemente, dejó sus cosas en un escalón y regreso a donde residía la figura durmiente. Inclinándose, presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de la chica, antes de colocar un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Con sus ojos abriendo súbitamente, Katie miró alrededor, algo aturdida.

El sueño que estaba teniendo era tan real...

Bostezando sonoramente, juntó sus pergaminos e hizo ademán de pararse, pero se detuvo al ver un trozo de pergamino escrito con una letra que no era la suya. Sacándolo del montón de útiles que tenia en brazos, lo alisó y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Hey Kates...  
Leí tu nota.  
****Sé que no debí, pero créeme, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho y espero que a la final tu también lo estés.  
Quería que supieras que lamento haberte causado aquella "angustia mental" y que el sábado voy solo a Hogsmeade, si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
****Como sea, debo irme – necesito recuperar bastante sueño… No he dormido mucho últimamente – He tenido mi cabeza en otros lados... Particularmente en esta increíblemente bella dama que he notado esclavizada por su tarea de Pociones durante casi toda la semana.  
****¿La conoces, de casualidad?  
Tuyo siempre,  
****Oliver – el increíble.  
Y sexy.  
****Y simplemente maravilloso.  
****PS. Te ves bien cuando duermes. (Igual que yo, aparentemente... Ha.)**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

El titulo 'Memorandum' es un sinónimo de la palabra 'nota'. (Para aquellos que no saben, no como yo... Jajaja)

Esta historia está dedicada al chico que se queda en mi cabeza - en días ocupados, libres y las noches también... Esa patética imitación de chico, quien ha conseguido robar mi corazón y huir con el, apuñalándolo y riendo diabólicamente mientras - sep, ya paro. Jaja.

_"I've been wondering what you're thinking  
and if you like my dress tonight  
would you still say you love me under this ordinary moonlight?  
i'm so afraid of what you'd say"_

_("Me he estado preguntando que piensas  
__Y si te gusta mi vestido esta noche  
__¿Aún dirás que me quieres debajo de esta común luz de luna?  
__Estoy tan asustada de lo que dirás")_

_- **Scratch, de Kendall Payne.**_

Los quiere,  
Ash xx

* * *

Notas de Kayi:

Este es mi regalo de Navidad y de Hannukah (Anteayer fue la ultima noche). Y también de otras fiestas que se que hay por la época, aunque no recuerdo nombres. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Dudo tener derecho a dedicar una traducción, por lo que solo diré que mientras leía y traducía no dejé de pensar en cierto chico que corre en mi sangre. No en mi corazón, mente o alma. En mi sangre, dejando un rastro suyo en todo lo que soy y represento. Lo más irónico es que no lo sabe, y quizás (sólo quizás) tampoco le importe.

Volviendo a tiempo presente (es decir, al fic y a la autora)... Este es el tercero que publico de Ashley. Creo que lo que pasa es que me identifico con sus fics... Sobre todo con este y uno que tengo planeado publicar en San Valentín (¡esperen el regalito!)

Los ama y adora,

Kayi.

PD: Regálennos un review... Es para dos... Para mi y para Ashley, la autora. Me haría mucha ilusión, aunque el fic no es mío técnicamente, pero no me dieron un solo regalo de Hannukah… Por fa¿si?


End file.
